Catherine (boss)
Catherine is a boss in the one and only level of The Cathedral. Appearance She takes the form of a giant nude demonic version of Catherine with her skin peeling off; most especially on her left arm. Her mouth is exaggeratedly large, showing rows of sharp fangs. Her hair is identical to her human form. Walkthrough See The Cathedral 8-1 Attacks Catherine only has two attacks. Her first is a close range attack that can strike Vincent or Katherine, (Or Rin if The player manages to Unlock the Rin Route in Full Body) resulting in instant death either way. The second is a long range attack that starts halfway up the tower. This attack will show certain blocks in red; if either Vincent or Katherine are on them for too long, red lightning bolts will come down and instantly kill them. Strategies *Because you are dealing with co-op for the first (and only) time, this boss' attacks are relatively straight forward. The hardest part to deal with is the fact that Katherine or Rin lags behind. Take advantage of telling her or him to 'Stop' frequently. Even if there's danger, tell her or him to stay in place while you get blocks arranged appropriately, otherwise it'll cost you time trying to maneuver around her or him. *Pay close attention when the lightning comes; while your first instinct might be to tell Katherine or Rin to dart as soon as you see the attack coming, keep in mind you may be telling her or Him to freeze on a block that's about to be hit. Meaning The meaning of this boss is quite straightforward, as Vincent deals with the aftermath of his break-up with Catherine, and what he's going to tell Katherine. The entire nightmare, not just the boss, symbolizes what he fears and hopes will happen when both sides of the life he's tried to keep secret collide. Vincent fears Catherine's long-term reaction, and that breaking up with her hasn't meant an end to it. He fears she will come back into his life just as he's figured out what he wants with Katherine, and confuse his direction again. Like with the sequence before this boss, he fears that Catherine will cause physical harm against Katherine as revenge. And in the end, part of his hope shows through, when he saves Katherine from giving into her loss of trust, and from losing her own life. In this, he's given himself a brief moment of true happiness, where everything has been taken care of. The boss also symbolizes Vincent's concerns of Catherine's feelings, as he lied to her about not having a partner, and his guilt from letting Catherine down. During the climb, Catherine constantly insults Katherine; she asks her "You can only get his attention by getting pregnant?" and says "You're just his dead weight!" At the same time, she tries to convince Vincent to forget Katherine. Lines Opening Line *"Hahaha... You won't escape! Hahahaha..." Battle Lines *"You were just playing with me?" *"After all you did to me?!" *"Are you trying to escape by yourselves?" *"Let's have fun again!" *"You can do what you want with me." *"You can only get his attention by getting pregnant?" *"You're just his dead weight!" *"Where are you going?" *"(laughter) You won't escape." *"Is she really dear to you?" *"Why don't you just be true to yourself?" *"You want to be free, right?" *"There's no point in running." *"Hmmm!?" *"Ugh, damnit!" *"I'll free you from your chains..." *"(laughter) You like it like this, right?" *(laughter) *"Wait right there!" *"Vincent!" *"Vincent, wait!" *"I'll kill you! I'll kill you, I'll kill you!" *"You're just embarrassed." *"Look, I've almost caught up..." *"(gasp) I caught up." Ending Line None; she is not shown being destroyed. Trivia *This is the first time that Vincent is in a nightmare in his own form: his own clothes, no pillow, and no horns. In full body, if Vincent takes the Rin Route, Vincent is in his shirt and underwear and has no stab wound on the side. *It is noted that during the opening of the stage, Catherine's voice used the Japanese voice actor rather than the English voice actor. In Full Body, this was fixed so the english voice actor's laugh and Dialogue is heard instead of the Japanese Voice actor. *While it might be frustrating, it makes sense that Katherine or Rin is slower to climb the blocks, given he or she has just been thrust into this new universe that Vincent has been getting used to for a week. One only has to think back to Vincent's first night to realize what she must be feeling while everything else is going on. *If Vincent washes his face in the bathroom of the Stray Sheep on Day 7, the quick flash shows a hand holding a knife instead of Catherine. This is most likely because at the beginning of Vincent's nightmare, Catherine grabs a knife from the kitchen sink and tries to stab Katherine with it, only to be stabbed herself. *If the concept art is anything to go from, Catherine may have been planned to be an "evolved" form of the Immoral Beast. Why this was changed is unknown. Videos File:Catherine_~_Stage_8-1_(Easy_Gold_EN_Version)|Easy File:Catherine_~_Stage_8-1_(Normal_Gold_EN_Version)|Normal File:キャサリン_Catherine_~_Stage_8-1_(Hard_Gold)|Hard Gallery AXBDJtvCMAAmUVx.jpg|Concept art. CatherineBossConcept.png|Concept art. Catherine 1.png|Catherine in her opening cinematic. Cathey.png|Catherine in her opening cinematic. Catherine 2.png|Catherine's long range attack. Catherine 3.png|Catherine's close range attack. Category:Bosses